


December 15 - 10 wicked walkers

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's writing "mathom" is:</p><p>ten wicked walkers</p><p>***</p><p>Write whatever you feel like – a drabble, a poem or a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appointed Rounds - by Agape4Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Appointed Rounds  
  
  
They had lost their transport at the Ford of Bruinen.  Did the Elves think that would stop them?  Did they think they were now helpless?  No!  Nothing would stop them from their appointed rounds.    
  
They helped each other out of the icy, enchanted waters.  Wringing water from their clothes, they sat on the river's edge.  Some slumped in discouragement; others held their heads low.    
  
They knew what He would say to them  
  "You are ten wicked walkers, losing those gifts, and you are no longer in my employ.  I will find others to deliver the presents!" Santa said, "You're fired!"  



	2. Hunting - by RiverOtter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Hunting

Climbing up mountains  
Servants of the Enemy  
Ten wicked walkers  
  
Searching for hobbits  
Trampling through the Old Forest  
Ten wicked walkers


	3. Willing Sacrifice - by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

Willing Sacrifice  
  
They accepted the dangerous task, because tracking the intruders was an honor.  Taking turns creeping close at dawn and dusk, they overheard what they could, and reported it to the great, black birds that circled down each noon.  
  
Ivy was eaten first, but she'd always been slowest.  As they days went by, Nettle, Thistle and Bindweed fell to the deadly elf arrows.  Bramble and Blackthorn shuddered as they heard their sisters' bones crack and their marrow greedily sucked.  It did not deter them from their job, but they too were spotted and taken.  
  
Blackspot was more cautious, but clumsier. While following up the mountain, he walked too near a precipice and slid to his death when the ledge gave way.  The others saw his body tumbling end-over-end.  
  
Before all was lost, Mistletoe and Nightshade took counsel, and went to find the wargs.  They headed to certain death in wolf teeth, unflinching and proud as they hurried away.  
  
Thumper skulked as close to the Fellowship as he dared, waiting for the wargs to finish them off in the darkness.  He never saw the stalking elf, but, as he lay bleeding, he heard: "Look, Gimli, another rabbit with the same strange markings."  
  
  



	4. Wicked Walkers by Aranel Took

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

"Where's the girl?" Aragorn asked, looking around the small camp.

Somebody snickered. "Is it Merry this time?" Boromir asked.

"Pippin's missing as well," said Legolas, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Both of them?" Frodo exclaimed, grinning. Gimli exploded with laughter and fell off his log.

"I'm sure they're just... gathering firewood." Everyone looked at Sam, then at the huge pile of firewood that had been collected while they set up camp. He turned bright red and shrugged.

They all looked at each other, wicked grins on their faces. 

Gandalf's mouth twitched. "Aranel must be an energetic girl," he said sagely.


	5. 10 Wicked Walkers Wandering Wildly - by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

  
  
10 Wicked Walkers Wandering Wildly  
  
The four smaller walkers spread out behind the Man who had the look of a Commander. They carefully scanned the horizon. Just behind them, the one with the leaf-like ears and the short hairy one followed keeping watch over the leader. To the rear, the one with the beard led the four-footed one and another Man walked beside him, watching.  
  
Suddenly the youngest of the four snapped to attention and pointed. The fattish one and the oldest one ran forward, looked, and signaled. While the fourth kept watch, the Commander came to the location of the body they found. He waved to the other the rest of the group forward and signaled to the second Man. He came, examined the body, and looked up.  
  
"He's Fred, Jim."  
  
"How bad is he Bones?" Captain Kirk asked.  
  
"Mostly dehydrated, but I'll know better after I put some fluid in him. Let me treat him before you try to talk to him."  
  
"Do so."  
  
Dr. McCoy looked at the bearded figure with the antenna-like ears "Nurse KaGanER, bring the medi-walker."  
  
The nurse led the machine that walked like a pony to the Doctor. Captain Kirk had already turned to the rest of the landing party.  
  
"Mr. Spock."  
  
"Yes, Captain." The leaf-eared one replied.  
  
"Since Lieutenant Commander Fred is here the rest of the observation team should be near. Prepare the security team to lead a grid search. I'll call down more offices and concentrate the sensors in this area."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
Mr. Prakk, hail Mr. Scott."  
  
The pig-faced communications officer opened the frequencies as Kirk moved closer to McCoy, who answered the question he knew was coming.  
  
The drip is working Jim. You can talk to him in a few minutes."  
  
"Good. Then maybe he can tell us the source of the strange radiation this planet gives off."  
  
A bit away from the landing party, from beneath the bush that was their hiding place to watch all that had happened, Elladan turned to Elrohir and hissed, "What mischief made of Sauron is this?"  
  
  
  



	6. Untitled - by Wolfwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

_I am very belatedly catching up on all these drabbles.  Here are ten wicked walkers, from the point of view of some of the black horses of Rohan just before the Ring War._  
  
  
  
We are biding our time.  
  
The wicked ones tore us from family and friends, leading us away toward the dark place.  At first we fought, wildly, but now we hang our heads and concentrate only on breathing, too exhausted to act at all.  
  
Or so it appears.  
  
They have grown less wary as we have submitted, the fools.  Now, at last, none of the ten watch us.  
  
We look at one another and, together, bugle our defiance.  We are the children of the *mearas*; we break through their petty bonds and run for freedom.  
  
Let the wicked ones walk home


End file.
